


Lie Low At Lito's

by sadlikeknives



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlikeknives/pseuds/sadlikeknives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nomi and Amanita make like outlaws in a Western.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie Low At Lito's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emei/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide, emei!
> 
> And many thanks to my lovely beta!

This first real 'team meeting' had a hole in it, but Nomi couldn't figure out how to fix that just yet, short of Wolfgang's solution of putting a bullet in Whispers' head, which they were definitely keeping on the table until they came up with specifics or a better plan. "First priority is getting Will and Riley to safety," she said, and Wolfgang nodded.

"I can handle that."

"How?"

"Probably best if you don't know that part, considering you're the only other one they know about yet."

"I'm safe for now."

"No, you're not," Riley said softly, which was a little surprising until Nomi thought about it for a second. Riley had seen BPO up closer than any of them, and she hadn't exactly always lived on the right side of the law. "Sooner or later they'll toss your flat again."

"They'll say they're looking for clues, but it'll just be because they can and they're frustrated," Wolfgang agreed.

"Second priority is Nomi," Capheus said with a firm nod.

"I'm not putting anyone else in danger."

"So go somewhere they won't know to look," Sun said. "My apartment is standing empty." She would just have to actually fly, and deal with the security and immigration checks of it, to get there.

"I hesitate to say this," Lito said slowly, "as I am about to be in the middle of a media shitstorm, I think, but...the border between California and Mexico is very porous going south. And, well, Daniela is hardly making use of our spare room." _Its closet, mostly_ , floated across everyone's minds.

Nomi considered it for a long moment, examining the angles in all the ways the new different facets of her mind could, and she couldn't see the flaws, unless they got snapped by a paparazzo. There were a few problems, of course. "We don't have a car."

"Steal one."

"I'm not stealing a car! That'll get the rest of the police after me!" Wolfgang shrugged, uncaring, _It was only a suggestion_ on his face.

"So take the money from me to buy one," Lito said, as casually as Wolfgang had suggested grand theft auto.

"Or me," Sun offered.

"Your accounts are frozen."

"So take it from my brother. He stole it in the first place, it's only fair. And it probably wouldn’t even be hard," she added, her voice dripping with disdain.

"That's third priority," Nomi assured her.

Sun shrugged, the lines of her shoulders unconsciously echoing Wolfgang's body language. "I'm fine where I am for right now. But whenever you get around to destroying him would be good."

"Also, I can't drive, so someone will have to help me with that, I'm not making Amanita drive all the way to Mexico City." There were plenty of volunteers for that, so. "Okay. I'll talk to Amanita about it."

"Talk to me about what?" Amanita asked, and Nomi turned back to the 'real world.' "Are we going to Mexico City? What's in Mexico City?"

"Lito." And Nomi began to explain. She was aware, as if it was in the back of her mind, of Wolfgang talking to Lito about some project they might need her help with, but she was already looking on Craigslist for the most nondescript car available.

***

Amanita was rummaging through the fanciest refrigerator she'd seen in her life when someone asked her, “What are you doing in my apartment?”

Well. She was guessing it was 'What are you doing in my apartment?' She definitely caught 'apartment.' Amanita was really wishing she'd paid better attention in high school Spanish, or that Nomi, who had spoken better Spanish than her even before she'd gotten the magic languages bonus of having seven other people in her head, hadn't taken one look at their hosts' guest bed and essentially faceplanted in it. She spun around, dug deep, and came up with, “ _Hola! Hernando? Um. Habla ingles?_ Shit.”

Hernando looked pretty much exactly as Nomi had described him: beard, glasses, cute in a professor way. He repeated in irritated English, “What are you doing in my apartment?” and Amanita relaxed a little. At least they could communicate.

“I'm so sorry, but Lito said it would be okay if we let ourselves in.” Whether or not he would manage to find a way to tell Hernando what was going on before they got down here had been up in the air the whole drive, and considering...well, everything, it wasn't that surprising he'd come down on the negative side. Nomi said it was as much a security issue as anything; the fewer people who knew about everything, the better, and Amanita got that, and that Lito in particular might have trouble sharing information like this even with someone he trusted. She still felt like Hernando had a right to know about the seven other people in his boyfriend's head, and that he didn't yet made this situation right here extra awkward.

Hernando looked confused now. “Lito gave you a key?”

“Uh-huh!” Amanita said brightly, though admittedly it was short for, 'actually my girlfriend borrowed my bobby pins and muttered in German while fiddling with the lock for about thirty seconds, but she said Lito said it was okay.'

Hernando finally relaxed a little, like that was okay, then. “He didn't tell me you were coming, I'm sorry, he's been—under a lot of stress lately. How do you know Lito?”

“Oh, I don't,” she said, because anything she said that was even close to the truth was going to sound crazy at this point. “My girlfriend does. We're on a road trip." That was technically true, she thought, or at least more so than 'Lito gave us a key.'

"How does your girlfriend know Lito?"

"I don't really...I think it's kind of complicated." She could see Hernando considering that: given how deeply closeted Lito was, his friendship with an American lesbian pretty much had to be complicated, didn't it? And he was still several levels behind on how complicated it could actually be. "Did you make this?" she asked, holding up the bowl of dip she'd been snacking from. "It's _really_ good."

Complimenting Hernando's cooking turned out to be the way into his good graces, because he instantly relaxed, and they were still discussing the local cuisine when Nomi called from the living room, "Neets, could you come here for a minute?"

"That's Nomi," she explained, trying to remember if she had mentioned that Nomi was napping. She set the sandwich Hernando had made her down and went out to the living room, where Nomi was standing on the stairs and..."Oh, you must be Lito!" she realized. "Nomi's told me so much about you! But you didn't tell me he was so good looking," she told her girlfriend.

The (admittedly very handsome) man in a very loud shirt who'd just come in the door relaxed, as did Nomi, assured that they both weren't crazy and both were physically present. "He's a movie star, Neets, I thought it was implied," Nomi said as she and Lito moved across the room to each other like magnets and hugged hard.

"Hernando," Lito said once he'd let go of Nomi, "This is my friend, Nomi, and her girlfriend Amanita."

"Amanita and I met," Hernando told him, pushing his glasses up his nose. "I like her hair."

"He's a great cook," Amanita confirmed.

"Yes," Lito said proudly, "he is." To Hernando, he continued, "I should have told you they were coming, but I didn't know how to explain, and things have been so crazy."

"It's a little bit complicated," Nomi agreed.

"Complicated...how?"

"My mom wants to give me a lobotomy." Hernando's lips parted in stunned shock.

"I had to break her out of the hospital," Amanita confirmed.

Nomi gave Hernando a heavily edited version of events, explaining that she'd been diagnosed with a rare brain disorder and her estranged mother had signed off on surgery. "They say if I really do have this disorder, I'll go crazy, but the surgery makes people vegetables, so I decided to risk it."

"And the doctor and her mother were causing some problems for us, so we decided to leave San Francisco for a while."

"Are you sure this isn't the plot of one of your movies?" Hernando asked Lito, trying to keep his voice light.

"Unfortunately, yes. If it's all right with you, Nomi and Amanita are going to stay in our spare room for a while, until they can get all this sorted out."

"Or until I go crazy enough that it's obvious I do have this disorder, which the doctor said should happen pretty quickly. So far, nothing's changed," Nomi lied through her teeth, but it seemed to reassure Hernando. And hey, it was true, she wasn't crazy.

"That is, if it's okay with you?" Lito finished, hopeful and nervous.

"It's your apartment," Hernando said, his brow furrowed with confusion.

"It's your home, too," Lito pointed out, and Hernando softened around the edges a little. It was sweet.

He considered Amanita and Nomi for a long moment, as Amanita wondered what happened to them if he said no. Finally, he said, "How can I say no? Any friend of Lito's is welcome here, of course," and they all could breathe.

Amanita just wondered what he would say when he saw exactly how much computer equipment they'd packed into the back of the car. She hoped Lito's spare room was big enough, but she figured they would make it work no matter what. They pretty much had to, after all.

When Daniela arrived, after the transportation of the boxes, which the guys apparently ribbed her for a bit, and in the middle of Nomi and Lito bilingually discussing what to do about the car, which apparently couldn't be left where it was parked ("When did you start speaking English so well?" Hernando wanted to know, and Lito never actually managed to answer him, saying instead, "Oh, you don't know the half of it," and leaving that cryptic statement hanging) she was clearly taken aback, but rallied and said, "Of course, hey, any friend of Lito's!" before declaring this called for drinks. Amanita could not have agreed more.

She was going to have to work on her Spanish, but she had a feeling this might just work out okay.


End file.
